


Holding By You

by Itsoktobedifferent



Series: Holding By a Thread [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Recovery, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsoktobedifferent/pseuds/Itsoktobedifferent
Summary: Peter is now needs to recovery from his mistakes.





	Holding By You

"Yeah Peter is sick as a dog, and can not attend to school today," Tony told the principal assistant on the phone as he glanced at the small teen curled up on the couch. Placing his sunken face in his lap. Peter was not actually sick. Tony just figured the kid deserves a break.

After the phone call Mr. Stark placed his hand in the teen's hair. He then observed the kid. His hair is thinning not yet falling out. His ribs showing with no ounce of fat layering his body. Truly a skeleton. 

Peter began to yawn and rub his eyes. The small teen then yelped and sat up, "School."

"Not so fast," the father figure told the teen as he placed his hand on the smalls chest, "You don't have it today."

"I whhat? Schools important!"

"Nerd," Tony smirked, "But I wanted to let your body get a break from all the trauma."

Peter nodded knowing he felt too weak to go at the minute, and instead sat up so he was sitting next to the elder.

"What about work?" The boy gasped.

"Didn't I tell you, you were not working anymore there," Tony scolded as the teen nodded.

Then all of it became a bit much for the boy as he started to laugh then cry, "I don't think I quit, sir. I had work yesterday, and I did not go. They could not call me from the lack of service. I'm a horrible person," Pete breathed through what seems like a minor panic attack.

"Kid, calm down. You're okay. Just calm down. Look, I think you need to eat some food and sleep some more. It'll help," Tony told the teen.

The teen shook his head vigorously, "My tummy hurts too bad. I can not eat sir. I'm gonna puke if I do."

The elder tensed before getting up leaving the boy on the couch, "I'm gonna take you to the doctors. Something I should've done yesterday."

Then Peter got up but swayed slightly. Not enough to actually pass out, but enough for Tony to lift out his hands, "No doctors."

"Yes doctors."

Peter shook his head, "No no."

The elder exhaled, and crossed his arms, "Fine but you are seeing some kind medical," the billionaire scowled before storming out of the room with his phone.

.........

"Bruce, my man," Tony lightly chuckled as he called Dr. Banner. Stark was now in his lab pacing.

"What do you want. I'm a busy busy man," the doctor huffed.

"No you're not."

"Yeah whatever," Bruce lightly laughed, "What you need. It's been awhile."

"It's Peter. He says his stomach hurts, and he can't eat. To fill in some background the boy was starving because he couldn't afford food, and now that he has it. I don't think he can eat it."

Tony heard a sigh before his friend replied, "Yeah, that's common in anorexics."

"But he is not doing-"

"- it on purpose. I get it Stark. I do. I'm just saying that the body is very weak. Humans are weak. You can't just not feed yourself. Then feed yourself a lot."

Tony paused, "Peter is not human, he's a spider boy "

"But with a damaged metabolism. He might as well be," Bruce yawned while looking at his watch from the other line, "I'll checks him out. See what I can do. Okay?"

"Alright, I appreciate it."

......

Tony was in the living room while Bruce was taking a look at Peter. The doctor told the elder to get his nose out of his rear, and sit on the couch.

That was two hours ago.

Then a built sized man strolled out with a white overcoat and a clipboard.

"What's with the attire. You're just seeing Peter," Tony chuckled and stood up to stroll to the doctor so they were face to face.

"It makes me look professional!" Bruce huffed before glancing at the clipboard, "Anyhow, Mr. Parker, he's severely malnourished. When I say severely, I mean. I don't know how he's alive," the doctor tapped the back of the wood of the board before continuing, "His organs are beginning to fail, and he is developing a case of Hypoglycemia, but before you panic like a crazy father. It's treatable. Just need some food. Obviously we can not just pile down the carbs down his throat. He couldn't take it. I say, let the IV I give him help fuel him a little. Then we start on a liquid diet. After a couple of days we'll try soft foods, and so on."

Tony froze with fear, "Is my boy gonna be okay tho?"

"Yes your boy will be fine."

.....

"Hey Mr. Stark, Do ghost eat your soup when you are sleeping?" Peter laughed laying on the bed with a needle in his hand.

"What's wrong with him?" Tony exclaimed to Bruce.

"He's really high, " Dr. Banner said.

"Why is he really high?" 

"I like flys," Pete giggled.

"Morphine," Bruce hummed, "He was in a lot of pain."

Tony nodded as the two adults went back to the living room when Peter crashed again.

"Thank you for your help," Stark sincerely stated on their way to the couch.

"It's fine man. I am glad I got to check on little Pete," Bruce yawned before lounging on the sofa.

"Can you stay like you used to?" The billionaire asked in a serious tone.

Dr. Banner scratched his head, "I don't know. I thought you didn't want to be my friend "

"Of course I do."

"I just..it's been awhile. Are you sure?"

"Yes, we need to catch up," Tony stated, "The kid needs someone other than me."

"I get it."

 

"So will you?"

"Yes."


End file.
